


Behind The Pain

by LunaticRollinz



Series: Behind the Screens [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticRollinz/pseuds/LunaticRollinz
Summary: It's been two years since Dean Ambrose went missing -Will he make it out ?Is their Hope?Will he see light again?Will he see Roman again?OR Will Hope DIE?
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns
Series: Behind the Screens [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699630
Kudos: 4





	1. Flashback

Dean's Pov-

It's two years that I seen Roman.I was going to ask him to be my boyfriend but never got a chance to ask him to be my boyfriend.We been through a lot together,I remember that night and still wonder how this happen.

Flashback:

I was walking to the locker room to put my stuff down and to ask Roman.In the middle of my thought,I heard something in the background but didn't think about it.So I kept walking then.....BAMM....... everything went dark.

I woke up in a dark room in a panic."Ah,I see your awake welcome to my house Dean!" The voice it sounded way familiar wait "Hunter?"I asked scared "you don't seem to sure that its me Dean" he said before I got punched in the face.

End of Flashback

The beatings never stopped.But Hunter keeps me locked in a small room with no windows and no heat at all.I haven't seen light in to years along with heat.Will I every see him again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Roman's POV

Its been two years since I seen Dean..I was going to ask him to be my boyfriend but never got a chance to ask him to be my boyfriend.We been through a lot together,I remember that night he was taken.

Flashback:

Me ans Seth made it back to the hotel room since Vince told us that we don't have a match and because Dean disappeared out of thin air.I went in to the room and cried because Dean is gone.Seth walked over to me and said "Roman be strong man we're going to find him and everything will be alright.""Seth you don't get it is not going to be alright,I was going to ask him to be my boyfriend and he just disappeared "I said while sobbing.Seth stayed with me that night while I cried on his shoulders

End of Flashback 

Seth been with me sine then.We became friends no brother even.But its still not the same without Dean.I miss him badly.Please Dean be safe Please.


	2. Why do this?

Hunter Pov-

So I have Dean here in one of my many mansions in one of my many small dark rooms in the basement.Truth be told I don't like Roman at all it was just my mind playing with me,I like Dean wait no i'm in love with Dean that's why i set the whole thing up to get ride of him but Vicki couldn't do it correctly so he lived.After I was fired I hired some people to capture Dean.So I have Dean all to myself for the last two years and now its time to have some fun with him. 

Dean's Pov-

So i'm sitting on the bed that's in this room thinking about Roman.I here a loud noise outside the locked door and Hunter's voice.Help not this again.Hunter walks in and over to me with the huge short chains and grabs my wrists but i try to pull out of his grip and he ti tend it and attached the chains on and then attaches them to the wall and then does the same to my legs after i refused to and kicked him hard in the gut.You know what happen after that.He detaches me from the wall and left with a smile this happens twice a week for the last two years.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roman Pov-

Me and Seth were at Dean's house in Las Vegas still trying to find any clues in were he is.His house was neat and organized and you can tell that someone has been here in two years because dust is already covering up old photos of me,him,and Seth. Who could do such a thing like this? WAIT......HUNTER!!!!!!!!!! Was all that came to mind.


	3. Hope

(still in Roman's pov)

WAIT......HUNTER!!!!!!!!!! Was all that came to mind.

I turned to Seth and he looked at me with a questionable face."What is it big dog?" ."I think Hunter took Dean."He looked like he was about to faint when i said 

Switch to Seth's pov

When Roman told me what he said I was shocked.Like why would he kidnap Dean?Wait he tried to kill him two years and failed.The thought of him kidnapping Dean never came to my mind."Ro,do you really think he kidnapped him?""Ya I'm starting to think that because he did try to kill him and failed so why wouldn't he kidnap him?"" That's a good question we should ask Stephanie if she knows were her ex-husband would keep some one""Ya we should,lets go"We walked out of Dean's house and got to the car and drove to the arena.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean's pov

I was in the dark thinking.Is Roman looking for me or did he give up?Its been a long time since i seen him.I heard the door open.I turned and looked it was Hunter so I turned back tours the wall."Look Dean I now you don't like me but I have to tell you something Roman doesn't care for you at all if he did he would of found you by now but I care Dean.""You care,if you cared you wouldn't keep me locked up in this room with no heat or windows and Roman does care I just know he is still looking for me."With that he turned around and walked out. I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE FAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Light

No ones pov- 

Dean was still trying to keep hope alive by reminding himself that Roman is looking for him and will find him.The beatings he get's by Hunter get's worst every day and keeps telling him the no one cares about him and are not even looking for him.Weeks after weeks Hunter continues to break him from his hope of Roman looking for him.Hunter was in the middle of betting him until he heard the doorbell.Hunter walked out of the room leaving the door open and walks up the basement stairs.Dean can hear voices talking all of a sudden there was a loud crash up stairs.Next thing you know Randy came running down the stairs and see's Dean lying this hopeless he picks him up over his shoulder and runs to his car he putts Dean in the back seat and drove to Roman's House. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roman's pov-

So me,Seth,and Stephanie was at my house talking about how me and Seth thinks Hunter has Dean.After five minuets of talking i hear the doorbell.So I got up and opened the door and I saw Randy with DEAN.I quickly took him from Randy and went back in to the living room with Randy behind us.Seth and Stephanie were shocked."Randy how did you know were Dean was?" Stephanie asked him.Seth looked at him suspiciously while Stephanie looked at him for an answer."Look your all going to be mad at me but I'm Sorry,I helped Hunter kidnap Dean and I also knew where he was.After awhile I saw how upset you were and me knowing the condition Dean was in I started to regret it so I went to Hunter's place and got him back to you and again I'm Sorry can you for give me for my actions?"We (I mean me Seth and Stephanie) all Look at each other and then at Dean who is asleep on the couch with bruises all over his face and body then to Randy."NO,I'm not going to for give some one who took the love of my life from me and lied about knowing were he was and knowing the condition he was in,you can GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE AND NEVER COME NEAR US AGAIN!!!!"With that being said Randy left.All three of us look at Dean just knowing that he's back with us is going to be tough on him because we don't know how he was treated by Hunter.


	5. Is This a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here's the next chapter it's not much but its something I'll add more to the next chapter - LunaticRollinz

Roman's POV- 

Me, Stephanie, and Seth were outside the room I put Dean in to talking about Hunter and what he could of done. I know this is going to be hard on him because one he was kidnapped by our former COO that tried to kill him.Well I'm going to go and check on him.

Dean's POV-

I can hear voices they sound like there far away, but at the same time they seem so close but how I'm in Hunter's basement or so I thought. I open my eyes and I can see that I'm no longer in a dark cold room,but why and how.The door opens and I pretend that I'm still sleeping until I hear a voice that I haven't heard in two years."Rrrroman"


End file.
